


Sadism

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Punishment, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was even sadistic enough to force Meg to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadism

Title: Sadism  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Crowley/Meg  
Words: 250  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Crowley was even sadistic enough to force Meg to enjoy it.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Warnings: Mentions of non-graphic rape.

 

Damn it.

Meg would have preferred a traditional torture session filled with old-fashioned agony. Such as having her teeth extracted one by one, or being dunked in blistering hot oil. Anything was preferable to this.

She could even smell the liquor, expensive scotch to be precise, on his breath as he continued to relentlessly drive into her.

"Even this is beneath you," she snarled in his face.

The bastard quirked a smile. "I don't feel that I have to remind you who's beneath who, darling. You brought this on yourself."

She tried to block out the jeers of the onlookers. Of course, he had to turn her into a public spectacle for all of his cronies. Although, it wasn't a surprise for her: all demons were voyeurs were after all. There were times when Meg was truly disgusted with her race.

"Finished yet, little boy?" She tried to maintain her bored demeanor and wasn't sure if she was quite succeeding.

Crowley's teeth resembled flashing daggers. "Not by a long shot, princess."

His ego was nearly as overpowering as the pudgy body of his vessel and just as heavy.

Meg knew that the two of them resembled a pair of writhing snakes on the hard ground. And, somewhere, in the midst of their slow undulations; there was a sudden twinge of treacherous pleasure. Meg could feel a scarlet flush creep across her face as an involuntary cry escaped her lips.

Crowley was even sadistic enough to force her to enjoy it.


End file.
